Posts and Prompts
by YeOldeQuill
Summary: Hello! here are a series of prompts mainly Oc x Sirius, just to help me out of writers block, would recommend you read Care and Concern for background or read my character bio in my profile (Adelaide).


**Hey! so I've hit a block. I cant seem to get any ideas for art or writing so I thought I would get out all of the ideas I have that I can't use here. These will be mostly starring my oc, for which I am sorry but this is the only way I can clear up my mind a little. XD. If you wish to read on, thank you so much and enjoy!**

* * *

The kiss was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome.

Pulling away from the man before her Adelaide opened her eyes, her cheeks red, her lips pouted and red from the never ending kiss they new couple shared, a smile spread on her lips as she gazed up at him. Sirius Black. The patter of the rain on the attic roof over took the white noise from the phonograph, the attic was warm, banishing the could from outside. Sirius ran his fingers softly over her cheek, his hair slightly dishevelled and his grey eyes heavy with adoration, to think they had just shared their first kiss...

"This is nice." The woman muttered softly.

Sirius smiled warmly and pecked her lips, moving the kiss to her cheek then her jaw, not daring to move any further for fear that he would ruin this perfect moment. It was so surreal. So odd and after all the years of being kept in Azkahban it felt too foreign to him. Moving away he leaned beside her, noses touching, his fingers ran over her cheek once again before threading through her silken hair.

This moment was all that mattered.

He wanted to keep grounded, keep this feeling, this memory fresh in his mind.

The first time he ever kissed Adelaide.

Adelaide closed her eyes, moving softly with his touch as he made work of memorising every inch of her face, every dark mark that spotted on her peachy skin, every curve. She smiled and leaned his as his thumb skimmed ever so softly over her lips. Their lips met once again, despite it being the millionth time that evening, the electric between them still sparked, like it was their first time all over.

Arms tangled around his neck, gently pulling him closer.

Sirius could only oblige, moving over her, his thin body pressing against her curvy frame earning a soft hum of approval. Their lips moved together, deepening the kiss making the moment all that more passionate. Adelaide's fingers, expertly combed through his hair, her fingers creating a somewhat soothing sensation, relaxing him completely.

Carefully his hand went to her hip.

For a moment he felt her jump at his touch, her body tensing as his palm came to her side over her dress, she pulled away for a moment and looked to him softly, anxiety was clear to see in her eyes. He quickly moved his hand away, concerned he had upset her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly. "I'm just...Not as comfortable with intimate moments as I used to be." She whispered softly.

The animagus smiled a little and pecked her cheek, moving away to give her some space, she sat up and ran her hand through her hair, her brows knotting. The gaze she once held on him now moved to the floor, shame filling her features as she realised the moment she had ruined. Sirius reached over, his fingers tentatively wrapping around her hands. The woman looked up softly, her cheeks pink with embarrassment, she looked away for a moment, seemingly unable to hold his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined a perfectly good moment haven't I?" The woman finally spoke.

Sirius shuffled forward. "You haven't ruined anything love." He murmured. "If you are ever uncomfortable you jut have to tell me."

Adelaide looked to him with a large smile. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Anything for you love."

The woman leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, her hands squeezing his softly, after pulling away her face broke into a large grin. A grin he would die for. He smiled widely and skimmed his thumbs over her knuckles. Sirius took the moment to admire her, to take in every single feature her face held. This moment was so perfect, all this time they had held back how they really felt. From the moment he saw her after Azkahban and the second her hand grazed over his back in her old home.

He knew.

If only they had seen each other sooner, if only she was there before he was imprisoned, would they have been in love? Would they have settled? Sirius shook his head softly and let out a small breathy laugh. All of this thinking, all of these questions and he failed to realise that this moment right here, this very moment was all that he needed. Looking up he met Adelaide's quizzical gaze, her brow raised.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a small smirk of her own now on her lips.

"I was thinking, what things would be like between us if we had kissed sooner." He mumbled "But this moment right now is what I should be thinking of."

Adelaide softly grinned. "I would kiss you anytime, anywhere and it would still hold the same effect." She muttered. "But if we had met sooner something tells me you're mind would be on other things."

A look of offense passed his face before a smile broke out, as much as he hated to admit it he knew she was somewhat right, although, something told him that with her things would have been different. With her, he wanted so much more than a fleeting moment.

"I don't know. I'd never want to use you love."

The woman smiled softly, she pressed her palm to his cheek. "I forgot how sweet you can be sometimes."

Sirius chuckled and leaned in, kissing her softly, she kissed back almost immediately, her fingers sliding over the lapels of his jacket, curling into the fabric as he cautiously ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss. The woman accepted and smiled against his lips as the kiss deepened, his hands found themselves on her side, just above her hip, a comfortable place for now. Adelaide pulled him close, moving back to rest against a few unopened boxes from within the attic.

Sirius moved a hand up to her hair, his fingers expertly combing through her surprisingly silky hair, he made a mental note to ask what kind of conditioner she uses for future reference. The woman slipped her fingers into his jacket and onto his dark striped shirt, massaging soft circles against his chest, he let out a small involuntary groan.

Pulling away his lips found her jaw, moving to her neck, his teeth ever so lightly scraping her neck until a soft moan echoed through her mouth, a grin soon formed on his lips. Kissing that spot again he scraped his teeth along her skin, feeling her shudder against him, another soft moan passing her lips.

"That's not fair." The woman breathed as he pulled away.

Sirius gave her a lopsided grin. "When have I ever been fair love?"

Adelaide laughed softly and sat up, shaking her head she pressed one last soft kiss to his lips and stood from her seat, it was getting dark and she felt the slow creeping ache of exhaustion creep onto her eyes. Tucking some hair behind her ear she looked to the man before her, another blush creeping on her cheeks, Merlin's beard she wished she could just stay there forever.

"I'm going to get some rest." She mumbled softly.

Sirius nodded and stood up. "I should too, we've been cleaning all day."

The woman hummed and looked back to the phonograph that quietly played white noise, she turned back to him, a sparkle in her green eyes. Sirius had hoped he would see that again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sirius."

The animagus nodded and watched her leave the attic, a small grin on her lips. "I'll see you in the morning sweetheart."

Once he was alone, he let out a soft cheer of his own and walked over to the phonograph, turning it off. For so long he had been fighting the way he felt, scared that it was nothing more than a fleeting infatuation. It wasn't though and he was glad. It was so much more for him, so much more meaningful. Tomorrow they might need to talk about what happens next but it was clear to see...

Whatever this was, was not leaving soon.

This was the start of an adventure.

An adventure he never thought he would want.


End file.
